


Queen Evie

by NocturnaIV



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Day 15, Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020 (Disney), Drabble, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fictober 2020, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, October Prompt Challenge, descendants rewrite 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: Get marry. Gain power. Reign alone. Free the island. Simple.The limo arrived. The driver took her bags. Evie looked over her shoulder at her friends for the last time. And she got into the limo.A boy her age was waiting for her. Evie felt butterflies dancing all over her core. He was cute. Perfectly cute. And with a smile so sweet Evie felt her cheeks flush.“My name is Ben.” He took her hand and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. “Whatever you need, feel free to ask me.”But they were children in the monster’s lair that no one else saw.
Relationships: Ben/Evie (Disney: Descendants)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020





	Queen Evie

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Her mother had made a deal. Evie just had to follow it. Simple.

‘ _This was going to happen. Sooner or later. I just gave you the best chance. So, make me proud.’_

Evie wanted to ask her what she meant by that. She was only 14 and scared.

‘ _In Auradon they don’t know. They banished the only ones who knew the truth._ ’ Maleficent had told her as he handed over her spellbook with a cruel smile ‘ _Bu_ t _they will find out soon.’_

‘ _Fate always repeats itself.’_ Cruella put one of her bony hands on her son’s shoulder. Carlos immediately tensed and looked at Evie silently pleading for her help.

Evie had begged to be allowed to take Carlos with her. She knew that Mal and Jay could survive on the island. But Carlos? Not with his mother. Not there.

They said no.

Evie waited in the central plaza, surrounded by people, for the limo to arrive. Her mother had made a deal. Evie just had to follow it. Simple.

Get marry. Gain power. Reign alone. Free the island. Simple.

The limo arrived. The driver took her bags. Evie looked over her shoulder at her friends for the last time. And she got into the limo.

A boy her age was waiting for her. Evie felt butterflies dancing all over her core. He was cute. Perfectly cute. And with a smile so sweet Evie felt her cheeks flush.

“My name is Ben.” He took her hand and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. “Whatever you need, feel free to ask me.”

She looked back. To her people. To her home. To her friends. Everything was left behind. How could she ask something of him when it was because of him that she was left with nothing?

“You will see them again. I promise.” Ben assured, taking her hand “...that’s what you want right?”

Evie nodded, surprised at how easily he had said that. Did he agree to free the island?

“We will find a path,” Ben promised with the innocence of someone who didn’t know what to expect in the future.

Evie thought it would be comfortable to marry him. She didn’t know if the rest would be the same. But getting married would be easy.

The marriage was the next day. In a big chapel. All Auradon was waiting for her. Evie walked down that aisle as if attending her funeral. Her eyes were only on Ben’s, who was trying to cheer her up. She wanted to believe that it would be possible. That everything would be fine. They were only fourteen years old. What else could they do? Evie arrived with her future husband and listened to the ceremony without really listening.

Her mother had made a deal. Evie just had to follow it. Simple.

“Now you can kiss the bride.”

Evie trembled and allowed her veil to be lifted. She looked into hazel eyes that admired her beauty just before closing them closed. And a hard kiss pressed her lips.

Ben’s mother had died the day he was born. Now Evie was his stepmother.

Her mother had made a deal. Evie just had to follow it. Simple.

King Adam had agreed to make a deal with the island. Apparently, he had seen Evie and heard her reputation on the island. _She wasn’t like the rest._ That’s what people said. So, the king had felt that it was fate. And like her mother, her beauty brought her to the throne. With a widowed king. And like Ben’s mother, it was her beauty and good heart that won the heart of the Beast.

Evie believed that Belle had completely tamed the beast. But her realization was difficult when she witnessed that after the death of his first wife, his temperament was unbalanced. In front of the public and the court, King Adam was pragmatic and diplomatic, intelligent, and solemn. The kind of king who had united all the kingdoms and controlled them under his fist.

Behind closed doors, Evie and Ben had to deal with his strong emotions. Each of them in their own way. Each one doing their duty.

Evie did what her mother taught her. She pretended that she enjoyed every torture. Evie made her husband believe that she didn’t feel disgusted and destroyed in each of her obligations. Evie used her sweetest voice when she was allowed to speak, she was the perfect princess and pretended she had been rescued by her perfect husband. She made him believe they were part of a fairy tale. And that King Adam was the hero.

And when the king left his son and his wife alone, they sought comfort in each other’s company. Ben read books to her. Evie cooked for both. They were children in the monster’s lair that no one else saw.

“This is my magic mirror.” Evie confessed to Ben one day “I got it back.”

In a hidden room was the huge mirror, rebuilt and safe. Evie taught him how to ask it questions. Ben told her about the mirror his father used to have to see the outside world.

“You can use mine.” Evie offered.

The idea of their stories sharing a mirror seemed so intimate and beautiful that they both clung to it. To their little secret. Their happiness.

Evie had heard that people got used to the worst. But she and Ben had each other. With a childish hope that everything would work out. Or because Evie knew she was delaying the inevitable. 

King Adam's mood grew worse. Evie always tried to keep her husband from noticing how she felt around Ben. Evie was always pretending that she was unaware of the wonderful person who lived in the beast's lair. But paranoia, or perhaps logic, made the king suspicious of everything. And his humor became more destructive and dangerous towards his prey. The king wanted Evie but hated her. Sometimes he loved her and other times he despised her. Some days, King Adam remembered her lineage well and at other times he believed he saw his first wife in her. 

But Evie resisted. She didn’t look at the bruises on her body, the marks on her skin, or pretend that the buzz of the king’s screams had disappeared.

Evie knew she could survive.

But when Ben disappeared for three days and King Adam looked at her reproachfully when she asked about him, Evie imagined the worst. And when her mirror showed Ben locked in dungeons, hurt, and humiliated, and his father accusing him of wanting to steal Evie from his side, she knew what to do.

Her mother had made a deal. Evie just had to follow it. Simple.

A perfect smile. A visit to the kitchen, as always. A small snack for the afternoon tea. A few drops of poison. And a fresh apple pie.

A queen serving her king. A young wife appealing with her charms to her husband’s humor. A narcissistic king lowering his guard at the beauty of a girl. A perfect smile. A bite. A knowing smile. Sweet hiding the poison.

_Her fairy Tale._

Evie pressed her hands against the king’s mouth to keep the food from coming back. They fought, while the poison made him convulse. Evie cried in fear as he dug his fingers into her arms and kicked her to be released. But she thought of Ben.

“I chose the worst poison for you, my king,” Evie whispered when he stopped moving “Just for you.”

Evie prepared for it. She messed up her clothes more. Evie hid the evidence. And only then did she call the guards. She was crying on the floor, holding her dress against her body. The guards looked at her and then at the king, with his pants open and his hands stiff against his chest.

“He said his heart ached... He threw me to the ground... and didn’t move again.” Evie assured.

The king was an older man. They concluded the obvious. His heart failed. Too much excitement for a man with his beautiful young wife. Evie feigned innocence and modesty. The doctor examined her. Old and ancient bruises fell into implicit silence. That only helped her defense.

Her mother had made a deal. Evie just followed it. But it wasn’t easy.

In the night, she released Ben from the dungeons. It was nothing new that they saw each other’s wounds. Evie looked at him.

“Fate repeats itself... we must avoid it.” She whispered.

Because the next step for hers would be to try to kill Ben. How would fate act for that to be possible? How would the world be distorted for that to happen?

Ben shook his head. He had two destinies hanging in front of him. Belle or Beast.

Evie looked at him and smiled.

“You could lock me up.” She proposed “You could-”

“No. My family has hurt you so much...” Ben hugged her tightly “Please no.”

“You told me I could ask you for anything…” Evie hated herself for reminding him that “Free the other descendants. But lock me up, keep me from fulfilling all my destiny. If you don’t lock me up... “

“No...” Ben clung to her so tightly that he almost hurt her “Evie…”

But Evie was doing the same. She was holding onto him despite the injuries, with no intention of letting go.

“There must be another way .. Run away from here.” Ben was crying, she knew it “Please.”

...if I run away, I may seek to hurt you. I need you to lock me.”

“Do it…” Ben begged, “Just do it.”

“What?”

“Destroy the monster's descendant so it doesn't turn into one.”

“That isn’t an option. And I'm asking you. Let me take your mother's place, I'll be your prisoner.”

“...don’t ask me that. Don’t say like that.” Ben buried his face in her neck and took a deep breath “Don’t say it.”

“Let me take her place. I will stay here.” Evie rested her forehead on his shoulder “Make me your prisoner... Don’t let me become my mother.”

“And in return should I become my father?” Ben asked without voice “In return... should I follow his example?”

Evie denied and met his gaze. Ben looked devastated and destroyed. She was scared.

“Free the descendants. And I will erase us from the story. You and me. I will make us disappear from their memories. We will play with destiny. We will find a way to fulfill both destinies and free ourselves from them at the same time.” Evie proposed.

“Evie...”

She took his face.

“We are destined to fulfill the destiny of our parents.” She reminded him “But _how_ will depend on us. And yours…” Evie slid her thumb along with the shape of his lower lip “There is True Love’s kiss that solves everything.”

Ben closed his eyes, defeated, and nodded. He slowly separated, exiting the dungeon.

“Guards!” He screamed and looked at her as if he were losing his life “Guards! Lock up, Queen Evie! She murdered my father. Lock her up!”

Evie nodded and when the guards arrived, she fell to her knees. Evie was ready.

Her mother had made a deal. Evie wasn’t going to follow it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> If you are interested, here is the challenge [Descendants Fictober 2020](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/629196793182306304/descendants-fictober-2020-well-i-wanted-to). If you want to use it or make a request don't hesitate to let me know through my inbox on Tumblr. Or in the comments below.
> 
> Leave a comment. Light my night.


End file.
